Fuerza Especial
by Ale93371
Summary: Ambientada en MK3. Tras perder a Johnny, Sonya quedó adolorida, mientras que un solitario y frío oficial de policia llamado Kurtis Stryker entra en el grupo de protectores de Earthrealm. Si bien muestran grandes diferencias, pronto entre la militar y el oficial comenzará a formarse una gran amistad en medio de una larga y peligrosa aventura.
1. Dos nuevos guerreros

_**Hola a todos, nuevamente les traigo un fic de Mortal Kombat, antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**_

_**- Está ambientado en MK3, así que imagínense a los personajes tal cual son en ese videojuego.**_

_**- Como nunca se explicó claramente en la historia original, voy a darle un origen a Kabal, como por ejemplo como consiguió su respirador.**_

_**- Más o menos seguiré algunas partes de la historia original, pero gran parte es una visión mía de MK3.**_

_**Este fic lo hice para entretener y nada más, Mortal Kombat es propiedad de Netherrealm Studios.**_

Fuerza Especial

Capítulo 1: Dos nuevos guerreros

Hacía poco tiempo que el malvado emperador Shao Kahn fue derrotado por el monje shaolin Liu Kang en el segundo torneo Mortal Kombat. Furioso por la derrota, el emperador de Outworld hizo varias maniobras para poder deshacer la barrera que separa su mundo de la Tierra como resucitar a la reina de Edenia, Sindel y tenerla bajo su control. Envió a sus mejores hombres a invadir Earthrealm, nuestro mundo, por supuesto preveía que el dios protector de la Tierra, Raiden, junto a sus guerreros defenderían su mundo de toda amenaza.

Ahora nos centraremos, en medio de la invasión de las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn, en la ciudad de Nueva York, tres humanos le hacían frente a los horribles engendros que provenían del mundo exterior: una mujer rubia vistiendo un traje militar verde claro, un hombre afroamericano vistiendo pantalón negro y purpura e implantes bionicos en sus brazos y un hombre con el torso desnudo, pantalón negro con azul y lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

Eran nada más y nada menos que la teniente Sonya Blade y el mayor Jackson "Jax" Briggs, acompañados por Jonathan Carlton, también conocido como "Johnny Cage", famoso actor de artes marciales.

Mientras Raiden y los demás aliados: el chamán Nightwolf, el exLin Kuei Sub-Zero, los monjes Liu Kang y Kung Lao, la princesa Kitana, buscada por asesinar a su hermana Mileena; combatían la amenaza en otros puntos del lugar, los tres humanos se abrieron paso hasta la terraza de un edificio donde se veía claramente como un remolino de color verde comenzaba a emerger.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntaba la teniente.

- No lo sé Sonya, pero si es obra de Shao Kahn, no es bueno. – aseguraba Cage.

- Tienes razón actorcito, esto es obra de Shao Kahn. – decía una voz siniestra.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Kano y Kabal, los líderes del peligroso clan Black Dragon.

- ¡Kano, Kabal! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestionaba el mayor Briggs.

- Pues bien Jax, Shao Kahn nos paga por nuestra ayuda, así que no debemos fallarle. – explicaba el hombre calvo y de ojo robótico.

- Aunque no crean, no estoy a favor de todo esto. – argumentaban Kabal, mientras desenfundaba sus hookswords.

- Por favor Kabal, piensa en el dinero que ganaremos… y en el poder que obtendremos.

- No lo sé, Kano, eso no forma parte del espíritu de un Black Dragon…

- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? Esto es más importante.

Los dos criminales se prepararon a pelear contra los militares, Cage solo se limitaba a mirar el combate, pronto una nueva figura haría aparición.

- ¿Así que ustedes son los guerreros de Raiden? No parecen gran cosa.

Era una criatura, un centauro, quien se acercaba peligrosamente al actor, llevaba una lanza en una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué… qué eres? – decía Cage sorprendido

- Soy Motaro, Shao Kahn me envío a destruirlos junto con sus mejores soldados, ahora prepárate.

- Bien, bailemos. – contestó Cage acomodándose los lentes.

El joven actor comenzó con su famoso Shadow Kick pero fue bloqueado con facilidad por su enemigo, quien lo contraatacó con un poderoso golpe que lo hizo retroceder, los lentes del actor se cayeron al suelo y se rompieron.

- ¡Hey, esos lentes me costaron 500 dólares! – se quejaba Cage.

- Más de lo que vale tu vida. – replicó Motaro.

El actor volvió a atacar pero recibió una feroz patada que su contrincante le dio con las patas traseras, el joven sintió el crujir de algunas costillas al caer.

Mientras tanto Sonya le hacía frente a Kano, el criminal usaba un cuchillo e intentaba apuñalar a la mujer pero esta con una toma lo desarmó y lo dejó en el suelo. El hombre calvo se levantó rápidamente y disparó un láser desde su ojo bionico que fue eludido por poco. Jax y Kabal peleaban con alma y vida, las hookswords del Black Dragon sacaban chispas al hacer contacto con los brazos metálicos del mayor. Sin embargo el criminal contaba con una habilidad que su contrincante desconocía, supervelocidad y la usó para desorientarlo y poder golpearlo sin piedad.

- ¡Mierda, quédate quieto! – gruñía el militar furioso.

- No soy estúpido. – contestó el criminal.

Pero en un descuido el militar pudo tomar a su rival del cuello.

- ¡Te tengo! – decía con una sonrisa Jax mientras golpeaba el rostro de Kabal.

Fueron pocos golpes, pero los suficientes para dejar al Black Dragon momentáneamente fuera de combate. El único que seguía teniendo problemas era Johnny ya que era salvajemente golpeado por Motaro. Sonya y Jax se distrajeron mirando al centauro alzar su lanza contra el actor.

- Ahora morirás, patético humano. – sentenció el centauro.

- ¡Johnny! – gritó Sonya.

- ¡No! – dijo Jax.

Pero ya era tarde, con horror vieron a su amigo ser atravesado por la lanza de Motaro, fueron unos segundos que el arma quedó clavada en el pecho del actor, luego de esto retiró el arma con la punta ensangrentada. Johnny quedó de pie muy poco tiempo antes de desplomarse.

Sonya gritó y quiso ir a ver a Johnny pero Kano se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas preciosa?

- ¡Sal de mi camino ahora Kano!

- No te preocupes, pronto le harás compañía a tu amigo.

La teniente Blade atacó con toda su furia a su enemigo, pero sus golpes y patadas eran bloqueados fácilmente.

- Ya me sé todos tus movimientos linda, no te servirán.

El infame comenzó a golpear a Sonya en distintas partes de su cuerpo hasta hacerla caer al suelo, Jax fue en su ayuda pero Kabal, ya recuperado, lo golpeó con el mango de una de sus hookswords en la cabeza, nublando su vista y luego una patada al abdomen terminó de derribarlo.

Kano festejaba al ver a sus dos némesis en mal estado. Sacó otra de sus cuchillas, tomó a Sonya de los cabellos y se la colocó en el cuello, la teniente sentía el frío metal en su piel.

- ¡¿Kano que haces?! – gritaba Kabal sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes Kabal? Estos malditos nos han estado siguiendo.

- ¡Pero me dijiste que les daríamos una lección, no que los mataríamos!

- ¡Y claro! ¿Qué diablos pensaste que íbamos a hacer?

- ¡Pero si hacemos eso tendremos a todas las fuerzas especiales encima!

- ¿Te estas acobardando Kabal?

- No es cobardía… escúchame, los del Black Dragon somos anarquistas, pero tenemos un límite y tú lo estas propasando, nos estas convirtiendo en terroristas.

- No digas estupideces.

- ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Monstruos invadiendo nuestro mundo y nosotros ayudándolos cuando deberíamos destruirlos!

- No sabes lo que dices, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una zorra que matar.

El criminal se preparó para degollar a la pobre mujer delante de su mayor, pero pronto sintió él mismo un metal frío en su cuello, levantó los ojos y vio un hooksword apuntándolo y a Kabal con una mirada asesina.

- Suéltala… - dijo secamente.

- ¿Kabal, que carajo haces?

- ¡Que la sueltes!

Al infame no le quedó otra opción que obedecer y soltó a la militar.

- No puedes hacerme esto Kabal, soy tu amigo, soy tu jefe.

- Sí, y yo te digo… RENUNCIO. – dijo mientras golpeaba a su ahora ex compañero.

Sonya se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Cage, intentó reanimarlo pero era imposible, el actor yacía muerto con una mirada fija al cielo. Motaro solo se limitó a observar todo, sin intervenir, de pronto un escuadrón de exterminio de Shao Kahn se hizo presente en la terraza del edificio, el centauro señalo a Sonya, Jax y Kabal.

- ¿Ven a esos tres? ¡Destrúyanlos! – le indicó la criatura al pequeño ejército.

Los tres humanos se prepararon para pelear, Sonya logró noquear a varios hasta que Kano, ya recuperado, nuevamente fue contra ella. Jax, con sus brazos robóticos, logró poner fuera de combate a otros tantos. El único que la tenía difícil era Kabal, quien mató a varios con sus hookswords, pero un golpe por detrás lo hizo caer y pronto se vio sometido por las criaturas que se le venían encima.

Sonya golpeaba sin piedad a Kano, finalmente le dio una poderosa patada que lo hizo retroceder hasta el borde de la terraza, el criminal cayó y se agarró del mismo borde, ahora se encontraba colgado, a punto de caer al vacío.

Sonya se acercó, sus pies estaban cerca de las manos de Kano, lo miraba con frío desprecio.

- Ayúdame a subir. – le pedía el líder Black Dragon.

- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

- Se supone que me quieres arrestar, para eso debo estar vivo… no puedes dejarme morir, tienes un reglamento.

Sonya miró a su alrededor, miraba las espantosa criaturas que enviaba el emperador, miraba a Jax herido, a Kabal quien seguía siendo atacado y a Motaro, quien seguía observando cerca del cadáver de Cage. Lentamente colocó un pie sobre los dedos del criminal y comenzó a hacer presión.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo maldita?!

- Rompiendo el reglamento.

Por el dolor el infame Black Dragon se soltó y cayó al vacío, su grito desgarró el aire mientras caía. Motaro, al contemplar lo que la mujer había hecho, se retiró del lugar sin dar batalla. Jax se apiadó de Kabal y lo ayudo a quitarse de encima a las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn, con la ayuda de Sonya, entre los dos salvaron al hombre, quien se encontraba moribundo, con sus manos sobre su rostro.

- Ya está amigo, te los quitamos de encima. – hablaba el mayor.

- Mi rostro… no puedo… respirar…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Kabal? – preguntaba Sonya extrañada hasta que el ex Black Dragon retiró sus manos. – oh… por Dios.

Ambos militares no pudieron evitar una mirada de asombro e impresión al ver la cara del hombre: estaba completamente desfigurada, llena de heridas, su cuello también presentaba cortes.

- Ayúdenme… no puedo respirar… - decía con esfuerzo el caído.

- Sonya, debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Estás loco Jax? Él es un criminal, un asesino…

- Lo que yo veo ahora es a un hombre que pide ayuda, además él te salvó la vida te guste o no.

- Tienes razón Jax. – hablaba una nueva voz.

Los dos giraron y vieron a un hombre con un gran sombrero, ropa blanca y azul, parecía estar cubierto de electricidad.

- Raiden…

- Sonya, no podemos dejarlo morir, aunque no lo crean, él ha sido elegido como protector de Earthrealm, su renuncia al Black Dragon y su preocupación por la Tierra lo demuestran.

- Pero… él estaba ayudando en todo esto, él ayudaba a esas criaturas y a ese centauro… mira lo que le hizo a Johnny.

El dios del trueno se acercó al cadáver del actor, Sonya no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas a pesar de su dura actitud, Jax solo miraba seriamente.

- Si hubiera llegado antes… - se lamentaba Raiden.

- No Raiden, no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene Shao Kahn y los suyos. – contestó la teniente secándose las lágrimas, luego miró a Kabal. – Bueno, entonces díganme qué hacemos con él.

- Lo llevaremos a la base, quizás podamos hacer algo con su problema… parece que no puede respirar por sus propios medios. Raiden, debes transportarnos.

- Entonces vamos.

Los dos soldados cargaron al herido y se acercaron al dios, los tres desaparecieron en un solo relámpago.

Mientras esto pasaba, Motaro bajó a la calle y encontró a Kano, completamente malherido, se acercó a él y sintió su aliento débilmente.

- No puedo creerlo, está vivo. – decía el centauro y cargo en su lomo al líder Black Dragon y se alejó en medio del caos.

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Nueva York…**

- ¡Central, aquí el oficial Kurtis Stryker, solicito refuerzos! – decía una voz masculina a un comunicador, ningún sonido salía en respuesta.

- ¡¿Central me oyen?! – repitió el hombre pero nuevamente un silencio frío salía del otro lado. - ¡Mierda!

El oficial vestía una remera azul y blanca, un pantalón negro con todos los accesorios de un policía: esposas, picana eléctrica, macanas; botas negras y una gorra negra al revés con las iniciales del departamento de policía de Nueva York, tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta la nuca y llevaba una metralleta colgando a un costado con su respectiva cartuchera.

El oficial Stryker disparaba contra las extrañas criaturas junto a sus compañeros, él es el líder de la brigada antidisturbios de la policía, pero nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

- ¡Sigan disparando! – ordenaba Stryker a sus compañeros.

Cuando los últimos engendros fueron abatidos, una extraña visión inmovilizó a los oficiales: un remolino de color verde brillante se veía a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – decía Kurtis impactado.

Más impactado quedó cuando miró a sus compañeros, con horror vio como de sus cuerpos salían un aura verde en forma de esfera, luego de esos caían al suelo… muertos.

- ¡Ed, John! – Le gritaba el oficial a los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos.- ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?!

- El soulnado.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El policía se dio la vuelta y se topó con un hombre vestido como un guerrero indio, le apuntó con su arma.

- ¿Quién eres y que es ese remolino verde de allá?

- Mi nombre es Nightwolf, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta ya te dije, eso que estás viendo es el soulnado.

- ¿Soulnado?

- Sí, un tornado de almas, absorbe las almas de todos los humanos presentes y le da su poder a Shao Kahn.

- ¿Shao Kahn?

- El emperador de Outworld, es una historia muy larga, te la explicaré cuando nos reunamos con los demás.

- Espera, yo no voy a ningún lado, si esa cosa absorbió las almas de mis compañeros… ¿por qué no absorbió la mía?

- Porque estas protegido por los dioses antiguos, como todos los protectores de Eathrealm… has sido elegido, Kurtis Stryker.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eso poco importa ya, si quieres saber más de lo que está ocurriendo te recomiendo que me sigas.

A pesar de su desconfianza, el oficial guardó su arma y comenzó a seguir al chaman, eran dos personas en una ciudad antes poblada por miles.

**Y en la base de las fuerzas especiales**…

Los tres humanos y el dios reaparecieron en un relámpago, sin perder tiempo Jax colocó a Kabal sobre una mesa.

- Debemos darnos prisa o morirá. – expresaba el mayor

- No… puedo… respirar… ayúdenme… - seguía diciendo con esfuerzo Kabal.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Jax?

- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora Sonya, le colocaremos una máscara-respirador, por lo menos le permitirá respirar hasta una cirugía reconstructiva.

- De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Y así ambos soldados realizaron una delicada operación y lograron colocarle al moribundo ex Black Dragon una máscara que sería su nuevo soporte de vida. Estuvieron una hora operando a su paciente hasta conseguir el resultado deseado, Raiden miraba todo.

- Listo, ya está. – exclamaba satisfactorio Jax.

- Sí, puedo oír que respira ahora. – agregaba Sonya.

Paulatinamente, Kabal se levantó, la respiración se oía distorsionada a través de la máscara de metal.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntaba confundido el ex amigo de Kano. – Recuerdo unas criaturas que se me venían encima, recuerdo mucho dolor.

- Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida Kabal. – lo animaba el mayor Briggs.

- Quedaste muy malherido por las tropas de Shao Kahn, no tuvimos otro remedio que colocarte un respirador para que pudieras vivir, no podías respirar por ti solo. – explicaba Sonya.

- ¿Ustedes me hicieron esto? ¿Me salvaron la vida a pesar de todo lo que hice?

- Así es Kabal. – ahora hablaba Raiden. – Has sido elegido como protector de Earthrealm, has hecho bien en dejar a Kano y sus alocados planes. Puedes ayudarnos a vencer a Shao Kahn.

- Shao Kahn… empiezo a odiar ese nombre, si él es el responsable de lo que me pasó, entonces no descansaré hasta tener su cabeza en una de mis hookswords.

- Entonces bienvenido al grupo. – concluyó Jax estrechando la mano del ex Black Dragon.

- Gracias por salvarme de Kano, Kabal. – decía Sonya.

- No fue nada y hablando de Kano… ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Digamos que tuvo una pequeña caída. – restaba importancia la teniente.

- Ahora debemos juntarnos con los demás, ya deben estar esperándonos. – se entrometía nuevamente Raiden.

Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer en un relámpago y reaparecieron en una suerte de templo en Earthrealm. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero y Kitana estaban esperando el regreso de Raiden y se pusieron felices al verlo de nuevo.

- Amigos. – decía el dios. – Les presentó a Kabal, él solía ser un Black Dragon pero ahora ha cambiado y está de nuestro lado.

- ¿Por qué la máscara? – preguntó Sub-Zero.

- Échale un vistazo a esta hermosura. – dijo Kabal quitándose la máscara-respirador.

Todos no pudieron evitar una mueca de desagrado ante el rostro deforme del hombre.

- Bueno, no seré Brad Pitt pero tampoco se comporten de esa forma.

- ¿Dónde está Nightwolf? – preguntó Liu Kang.

- Fue a buscar al segundo protector de Earthrealm, estoy seguro de que lo encontrará. – respondió el dios del trueno.

- Y lo encontré Raiden. – decía el chamán entrando acompañado del oficial. – Les presento a Kurtis Stryker, policía de Nueva York, el único sobreviviente de su unidad.

- Hola. – dijo fríamente el policía mirando extrañado a su grupo.

- Stryker. – hablaba de nuevo Nightwolf. – Te los presento: Liu Kang y Kung Lao, monjes shaolin; la teniente Sonya Blade y el mayor Jax Briggs, miembros de las fuerzas especiales; Sub-Zero, ex miembro del clan Lin Kuei, puede dominar el hielo; Kitana, princesa de Edenia y Raiden, dios del trueno, protector de la Tierra.

- Kabal. – se presentó a sí mismo el hombre. – Ex Black Dragon.

- Seguramente les debemos parecer un grupo muy raro. – decía Sonya al recién llegado.

- Tú pareces la más normal. – respondió secamente Kurtis.

- Em… ¿Gracias?... – expresó confundida la teniente. - Bueno, llegas a tiempo porque hace poco perdimos a uno de nuestros amigos: Johnny Cage.

- ¿Johnny Cage?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Como no conocer al actor de artes marciales, aunque debo admitir que sus películas me parecieron terribles.

La teniente no pudo evitar una mirada de enojo ante el comentario y se alejó de Stryker.

- Me gustaría que alguien me explicara qué carajo ocurre. – dijo el policía.

- Existen varios reinos además de este. Shao Kahn, el emperador de Outworld hace años fusionó su reino con mi reino: Edenia. – explicaba Kitana. – Ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con la Tierra, en el nuevo torneo Mortal Kombat, donde debemos vencer si queremos que Earthrealm no sea conquistado.

- Bien… sabía que había una explicación lógica. – dijo Stryker fingiendo entender de que estaba hablando.

- Mira, si no entendiste… - le decía Jax pero el propio Kurtis lo interrumpió.

- Miren, eso poco me importa, lo único que quiero es saber si ese tal Shao Kahn es el responsable de todo esto.

- Sí, efectivamente pero…

- Perfecto, llévenme hasta él y lo mato, si así puedo salvar a la ciudad que así sea.

- Ojala fuera así de fácil Stryker. – replicaba Raiden. – Shao Kahn tiene muchos guerreros, además es un luchador formidable y enorme. Por último, no se encuentra aquí, deberíamos ir a Outworld.

- Ok, llévame hasta allí.

- No Stryker, antes Shao Kahn no podía acceder a la Tierra pero me temo que resucitó a la reina de Edenia y la dejó bajo su control, ahora puede entrar a nuestro mundo.

- Resucitó a mi madre. – agregaba triste Kitana.

- Entonces, cuando venga aquí me encargaré de él. – dijo seguro el oficial.

- No estas oyendo, si queremos detener a Shao Kahn debemos trabajar juntos, como un equipo.- decía Liu Kang molesto.

- A mí no me interesa formar un equipo con gente rara que apenas conozco, yo siempre trabajé solo y esta no será una excepción.

- No podrás hacer esto solo. – lo detenía Sonya. – Escúchame, conocemos a Kahn y enfrentarse solo a él es un suicidio.

- Además el soulnado debe haber multiplicado su poder. – añadía Nightwolf.

- No me asusta, si debo hacerle frente a esos engendros lo haré. – respondía cortante Stryker retirándose del templo. – Deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi ciudad.

- Por favor, escúchanos, si vas solo te mataran. – lo detenía Sonya.

- Señorita, tal vez usted sea militar pero no tiene control sobre mí, estoy bien preparado. No necesito un equipo.

Ni siquiera Sonya pudo detener a Stryker, quien se retiró ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

- _Ese Shao Kahn pagará por todo lo que hizo, mis compañeros serán vengados._ – pensaba Stryker furioso.

**En Outworld…**

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntaba un hombre enorme de voz gruesa.

- Bien, el soulnado se mantuvo y absorbió las almas de todos los habitantes de Earthrealm, pude matar a ese Johnny Cage. – decía un centauro que cargaba a un hombre en su lomo. – La única decepción fue Kano, no pudo derrotar a Sonya Blade, ahora está muy malherido.

- Llévalo con Shang Tsung para que lo cure, luego lo castigaremos por haber fallado.

- Sí, mi señor. – se despidió Motaro.

El enorme hombre sentado en un trono, era nada más y nada menos que Shao Kahn, a su lado, en otro trono, se hallaba la resucitada Sindel, con sus cabellos blancos como sus ojos y su piel.

- ¡Jade, Reptile! – llamó Kahn con su vozarrón de trueno.

Pronto dos ninjas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos de verde, se acercaron y se arrodillaron ante el emperador

- ¿Sí, mi señor? – preguntaron al unísono ambos ninjas.

- Quiero que vayan a Earthrealm y me traigan a Kitana, si es posible con vida.

- De acuerdo, amo.

A Jade le dolía tener que cumplir esa orden ya que era amiga íntima de Kitana y no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía decirle que no al emperador.

- Baraka, Rain, Ermac y Sheeva irán con ustedes para atacar a los guerreros de Raiden, pero recuerden traer viva a Kitana. Antes de que se vayan quiero pedirles una última cosa: tráiganme el cuerpo de Mileena.

Los dos ninjas verdes se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Para qué señor?

- Ustedes tráiganla.

Dicho y hecho, unos guardias vinieron trayendo el cuerpo sin vida de Mileena, ante la mirada de Sindel y los demás Shao Kahn extendió su mano y un aura verde comenzó a envolver a la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana. Luego de unos minutos la mujer abrió los ojos para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Bienvenida de vuelta hija. – decía Shao Kahn. – Te he dado una segunda oportunidad.

- Gracias emperador. – decía la ninja rosa inclinándose.

- Ya les ordené a Jade y Reptile ir a buscar a tu "hermana", ve con ellos.

Los dos ninjas verdes, acompañados por el tarkatano, el ninja purpura, el ninja rojo, la ninja rosa y la mujer shokan atravesaron un portal hecho por Shang Tsung y llegaron a Earthrealm.

- Mileena puede leer la mente de Kitana y dice que ella está escondida en un templo con los demás, podemos hacer una emboscada. – decía Jade. – Recuerden que Kitana debe llegar viva.

- ¿Qué hueles Baraka?- preguntaba Rain al tarkatano que hacía ruidos con su nariz.

- Huelo a un humano, es por aquí cerca, yo mismo iré a destruirlo.

- De acuerdo, tú encárgate de ello, nosotros iremos por los demás. – decía Ermac.

- No tardaré.

A lo lejos, un policía caminaba entre las calles solitarias, no sabía que una mujer y un hombre lo venían siguiendo por detrás. Sin quererlo la mujer hizo un ruido y el oficial se dio la vuelta apuntando con su arma.

- Espera. Soy yo Sonya. – decía la teniente.

- Tranquilo colega. – decía Kabal quien se acercaba también a Stryker.

- ¿Por qué diablos me siguen?

- Porque no podemos permitir que vayas solo Stryker.

- Escúcheme teniente Blade, yo tomo mis decisiones y esta es una de ellas, quiero trabajar solo.

- Amigo, si haces esto solo sin dudas terminaras muerto. – replicaba Kabal.

- No tengo porque obedecer a un criminal. Ahora déjenme solo.

Stryker quiso seguir caminando pero Kabal usó su supervelocidad y se colocó delante de él.

- Oye amigo, te guste o no somos un equipo, ¿lo captas poli?

- Te capto, pero no quiero formar parte de ningún equipo ahora déjenme ir.

Sonya y Kabal se cansaron y decidieron dejar que el policía haga lo que quiera, se quedaron parados mirando como el hombre se alejaba lentamente.

- Eres muy confiado al venir solo. – decía una voz al oficial.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – dijo Stryker mirando para todos lados.

Como respuesta apareció un hombre con ojos naranjas y dientes largos y afilados, un tarkatano, Baraka.

- ¿Qué diablos eres? – preguntaba el oficial asqueado por la apariencia grotesca del ser.

- Soy uno de los guerreros de Shao Kahn, voy a descuartizarte.

- Así que trabajas para Kahn, bien, vienes bien a mis propósitos, me dirás donde está.

- ¿De verdad esperas que te diga dónde está mi amo? – reía Baraka. – Primero deberás vencerme.

- Bien… voy a romperte esa horrible dentadura a golpes. – concluyó el oficial poniéndose en pose de combate.

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bueno, primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? En esta historia inventé que Sonya y Jax le dan la máscara respirador a Kabal ya que nunca se aclaró bien como la obtuvo, igual es el primero de muchos detalles ideados por mí.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	2. Emboscadas, secuestros e interrogatorios

Capítulo 2: Emboscadas, secuestros e interrogatorios.

- Te arrepentirás de haber peleado contra mí, te cortaré en pedazos. – amenaza Baraka

- No te tengo miedo, maldita cosa horrible. – le contestó Stryker.

El oficial de policía arremetió contra el tarkatano con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó varias veces en el cuerpo pero su enemigo resistía. Stryker le dio una patada al estómago que desconcertó a Baraka, él, furioso, desenfundó sus cuchillas y se lanzó dispuesto a decapitar al oficial. Casi consigue su objetivo pero no contó la agilidad de su enemigo, quien eludió el ataque y con sus tonfas se protegió de otra cuchillada certera.

- _Debo derrotarlo pero no desmayarlo, necesito saber cuánto antes sobre Shao Kahn. _– pensaba Stryker concentrado en derrotar a su contrincante.

Por desgracia el tarkatano logra darle un puñetazo en el rostro al protector de Earthrealm y este cae al suelo en medio de la ciudad abandonada. Baraka se relamía preparando sus cuchillas para matar.

- Ahora sí… llegó tu final, humano. – concluía el infame listo a dar el golpe final.

Stryker estaba por levantarse cuando veía a Baraka yendo hacía él pero un rayo rosa en forma de espiral impactó de lleno en el rostro del tarkatano dejándolo desmayado. Kurtis sacó su arma pero vio que la persona que lo salvo era nada más y nada menos que Sonya.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – la increpó molesto el oficial. – Ya lo tenía.

- De nada. – dijo irónicamente la teniente. – Te salvé la vida, sino hacía nada Baraka te hubiera hecho pedazos.

- No iba a matarme, ya estaba por levantarme y contraatacarlo, encima lo desmayaste.

- Sí, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- Dejarlo lucido para poder interrogarlo.

- ¿Interrogarlo?

- Sí, este maldito debe saber dónde está Shao Kahn y necesito esa información pero no voy a esperar a que se despierte ahora.

- Bueno, ya encontrarás a otra bestia asesina para interrogar. Mira, sé que te molesta que esté contigo, pero debo acompañarte, ir solo es un suicidio.

- Nunca he necesitado compañero y hoy no será excepción.

- Asúmelo, casi te matan de no ser por mí, te guste o no yo estaré contigo.

- De acuerdo, me da igual.

El oficial y la teniente comenzaron a caminar ignorando que sus compañeras están en peligro.

**Mientras, en el templo…**

- ¿Dices que Shao Kahn ha absorbido las almas de casi todos los humanos en Earthrealm? – preguntaba Liu Kang.

- Me temo que sí, ahora es más poderoso, nos va a costar mucho trabajo derrotarlo. – respondía Raiden.

- No puedo creer que Johnny ya no esté, extrañare a ese loquito. – se lamentaba Jax.

- Sonya debe estar muy triste por eso… o por lo menos eso pensaba. – añadía Kung Lao.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno Jax, ella se fue con ese policía y eso que apenas hacía dos minutos que se conocieron.

- No digas eso de Sonya, ella lo sigue para convencerlo de no ir solo a Outworld, igual… ¿Cómo encontrará la forma de ir allí?

Ninguno respondió, prefirieron callar, Raiden miraba para todos lados, muy preocupado, eso no pasó desapercibido para Kitana.

- ¿Raiden, ocurre algo?

- Kitana… te voy a pedir que te escondas en donde puedas… ahora.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera contestar un ruido fuerte alertó a los guerreros, alguien había roto la puerta del templo. Un ninja purpura, otro rojo, uno verde entraron acompañados de una shokan y dos kunoichis (ninja femenino): una verde y otra rosa.

- Raiden, ustedes y sus guerreros no volverán a ver la luz del día. – amenazaba Rain.

- Nuestro amo nos envió para destruirlos. – agregaba Ermac.

Pronto todos los protectores de Earthrealm se pusieron en guardia: Raiden iría contra Rain, Liu Kang y Kung Lao contra Ermac, Jax contra Sheeva, Nightwolf contra Mileena y Sub-Zero contra Reptile.

El ninja rojo usó sus poderes mentales para elevar a Liu Kang en el aire, pero Kung Lao lanzó su sombrero con filo e hirió al ser en un hombro, haciéndolo soltar a su amigo. Jax bloqueaba los golpes de Sheeva y contraatacaba con sus puños de metal, Nightwolf creo dos hachas de energía para contrarrestar los sais de la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana. Sub-Zero intentó congelar a Reptile pero el saurian usó su poder para hacerse invisible y desapareció, el cryomancer esperó el golpe sorpresa pero no sentía la presencia de Reptile cerca.

- Se… se fue.- dijo Sub-Zero sorprendido.

Mileena golpeó a Nightwolf y lo desorientó, pero la mujer decidió alejarse y se acercó y Jade.

- Jade, Kitana está escondida en ese cuarto. – le indicaba Mileena señalándole una puerta.

- Gracias Mileena, aquí falta esa Sonya Blade, ve si puedes encontrarla. – agradecía la kunoichi verde.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó Mileena y desapareció en un aura rosa.

- Vamos Reptile. – le dijo Jade al aire.

- Sí. – le respondió una voz en medio de la nada.

Kitana le había hecho caso a Raiden y se ocultó en una habitación del templo, ella quería ayudar pero si el dios del trueno le decía algo, había que hacerlo. De pronto oía pasos directo hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de par en par de una patada, pronto una figura solitaria ingresaba al cuarto.

- ¡Jade! – exclamaba Kitana.

- Kitana… lo lamento pero Shao Kahn me ordenó llevarte con él.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado… por favor Jade, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes hacerme esto.

- No tengo opción.

- ¡Sí, si la tienes, puedes ayudarme!

- No, Kitana, lo siento mucho, pero vas a tener que venir conmigo.

- Yo no iré sin pelear, Jade.

- Si, vas a venir sin pelear. – le decía una voz a sus espaldas.

Pronto reapareció Reptile detrás de ella, al parecer había entrado con Jade pero su invisibilidad lo hizo indetectable para la princesa. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar el saurian la tomó de las manos, luego Jade le dio un feroz puñetazo en el estómago que la noqueó.

- Listo, llevémosla con el emperador. – decía complacida Jade, aunque algo triste.

- De acuerdo. – respondía Reptile cargando a Kitana al hombro.

Aprovechando la confusión que generaban el combate entre ambas fuerzas los dos ninjas verdes huyeron con la princesa sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Raiden le arrojó un rayo eléctrico a Rain que lo dejó malherido, Ermac recibía una golpiza de parte de los dos monjes shaolin, Nightwolf disparó una flecha de energía hacía Sheeva y la dejó indefensa ante un Jax que la golpeó sin piedad. Viéndose derrotados, los guerreros de Outworld huyeron, de todas formas habían conseguido su objetivo: secuestrar a Kitana.

- Vaya que les dimos una paliza. – sonreía Jax.

- Raiden. ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo serio. – decía Kung Lao.

- No siento la presencia de Kitana aquí. – dijo el dios del trueno.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Liu Kang.

Acto seguido todos recorrieron el templo en busca de la princesa de Edenia pero no hallaron ni rastros de la mujer, Liu Kang golpeó una columna hasta destrozarla en un brote de enojo.

- ¡Estúpido! – se dijo a sí mismo. – Nos distrajeron mientras se llevaban a Kitana.

- Hay que ir a buscarla. – sugería Kung Lao.

- Lamento decir que es imposible, ya se la habrán llevado a Outworld. – lamentaba Raiden.

- Entonces llévanos allí. – pedía el monje shaolin de cinta roja en la cabeza.

- No puedo, necesitamos a Sonya, a Kabal y a Stryker, sin ellos no podremos vencer…

- ¡Al diablo con ellos… llévanos allí! – repetía Liu Kang furioso.

- Cuantos más guerreros tengamos, más posibilidades tendremos de vencer a Shao Kahn. – contestó cortante el dios del trueno.

El monje se quedó enojado unos minutos pero luego se tranquilizó

- De acuerdo. – aceptó Liu Kang. – Vayamos a buscar a Sonya y los demás, pero no voy a esperar a que ese policía se decida a estar de nuestro lado o no.

- Yo voy contigo. – dijo Kung Lao.

- Yo también. – agregó Sub-Zero.

- Y yo. - acompañaba Nightwolf.

- Que demonios, voy yo también, es mi compañera de la que estamos hablando. – concluía Jax.

**Volviendo a las calles de Nueva York…**

Sonya y Stryker siguieron caminando en las calles solitarias, de pronto una sensación extraña los invadía, la misma sensación de ser perseguidos por alguien, Stryker le restó importancia.

- Ya, Kabal o como te llames, puedes salir. – dijo el oficial.

Escondido tras un vehículo, salía el exBlack Dragon, con sus hookswords listas, se acercó tranquilamente al dúo, su respiración podía oírse a través de su mascara.

- Otro que no se cansa de seguirme. – expresaba fastidiado Stryker.

- Oye, como dijo ella, no puedes ir solo, conozco a Shao Kahn y no es ningún debilucho. – respondía el enmascarado.

- Bien, escúchenme, no necesito niñeras.

- Stryker ¿Por qué eres así?

- Porque siempre he sido así, así nací y así moriré de viejo.

- Si vas a Outworld, no morirás de viejo. – le recordaba Kabal.

- Además necesitamos un portal para poder ir allí. – agregaba la teniente Blade.

- ¿Un portal? ¿Y dónde rayos podemos conseguir un portal?

- Yo sé de alguien que puede hacer portales, guapo. – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Quien mierd…? – dijo el oficial

Los tres se movieron para esquivar dos sais que fueron volando contra ellos, delante apareció una mujer vestida de ninja color rosa. En sus manos llevaba dos sais más.

- Hola. – decía la mujer y señaló a Strykier y a Kabal. – Ustedes dos deben ser los nuevos guerreros de Raiden.

- ¿Mileena? ¿Eres tú? – preguntaba Sonya incrédula.

- ¿La conoces? – le preguntó Stryker a Sonya.

- Sí, recuerdo que peleó contra Kitana y ella… pero tienes que estar muerta… ¿Cómo…?

- Mi padre, el emperador, me resucitó y me dio una segunda oportunidad. En estos momentos mi "hermanita" debe estar regresando a Outworld.

- ¿Qué?

- Como oíste Sonya, su amiga Jade la debe estar llevando a Outworld ahora mismo.

- Bueno, dijiste que conoces a alguien que sabe de portales, ¿Quién es? – increpó Stryker enojado.

- ¿Crees que voy a ser tan idiota para decírtelo? Ahora prepárense a morir.

- Esta déjenmela a mí, no he tenido acción en mucho tiempo. – decía Kabal.

Los hookswords sacaron chispas contra los sais, ambos luchadores demostraban una gran habilidad en el uso de armas blancas, lo que los hacían temibles. Kabal logró hacerle un corte en la pierna a Mileena pero ella no se rindió y le dio una patada que le desacomodó la máscara.

- ¡Hija de puta! – maldecía Kabal buscando acomodarse la máscara sin saber que Mileena se acercaba peligrosamente.

- ¡Kabal cuidado! – decía Sonya.

Pero cuando la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana se preparaba para dar el golpe fatal, Stryker sacó un dispositivo de su cinturón: una pistola eléctrica, la disparó contra la mujer, quien cayó al suelo convulsionando y retorciéndose por la electricidad.

- Je, esto es muy avanzado para ellos. – dijo Stryker apagando la pistola eléctrica.

- Buen trabajo, yo te salvé, ahora tú salvas a Kabal. – hablaba Sonya.

- Soy policía, es mi trabajo salvar vidas.

Stryker se acercó a Mileena, quien seguía retorciéndose, y le esposó las manos. Una vez que la ninja edeniana-tarkatana se recuperó miró con furia a sus vencedores.

- Ahora dime donde está el hombre que hace portales. – decía el oficial.

- Je, puedes torturarme lo que quieras pero no abriré la boca. – sonreía la ninja rosa.

Furioso, Stryker la levantó bruscamente dejando su rostro a la altura del suyo, con una mueca de extrema seriedad.

- Vas a decirme donde está. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vete al diablo, no voy a decirte nada, puedes torturarme, golpearme, quebrarme, violarme, pero no te diré una maldita palabra.

- Si me disculpas Stryker, tengo una idea. – añadía Kabal.

El exBlack Dragon se acercó al policía y le habló al oído, Sonya ignoraba de que estaban hablando.

- No suena tan mal. – decía Stryker sin quitar sus ojos de Mileena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me van a hacer? Aunque me sodomicen no diré nada. – decía Mileena aún furiosa.

- Tranquila no te vamos a hacer eso, vamos a dar un paseo. – respondió Kurtis

Y así el trío, llevando a una prisionera, caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a un rascacielos, de muchos pisos de altura.

Con esfuerzo, la obligaron a Mileena a entrar a un ascensor, el ascensor subió hasta llegar al último piso y de allí llegaron a la terraza.

- Lindo paseo, ¿ahora que era lo que me iban a hacer?- preguntó ironica Mileena.

- Esto. – contestó Stryker.

El oficial colocó a la ninja en el borde de la terraza, la tomó de una pierna y la dejó literalmente suspendida en el aire, si la soltaba caería al vacío. La ninja gritó al ver el suelo tan lejos de donde estaba ella.

- ¡Están locos! – gritó horrorizada Mileena

- Dinos el nombre y no te soltaré. – decía Stryker tranquilamente.

- ¡Púdrete, suéltame si quieres, no tienes las agallas! – seguía gritando la malvada mujer.

- ¿Qué no las tengo? – preguntó Stryker dejando libre un dedo de su mano.

- Stryker… dejala, parece que no hablará por más que hagas eso. – decía Sonya, preocupada por la frialdad de su compañero.

El sudor cubría el rostro de la ninja pero seguía maldiciendo y hablando de que no iba a decir el nombre de su conocido.

- Solo dime un nombre.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- Parece que tienes razón, Sonya, no va a hablar. – le decía Stryker… y soltó a Mileena.

- ¡¿STRYKER, PERO QUE...?! – exclamaba Sonya hasta que el propio oficial la interrumpió.

- ¡Ahora Kabal! – ordenó Stryker.

Kabal usó su supervelocidad para bajar rápidamente del rascacielos, la ninja rosa caía gritando mientras veía el suelo acercándose más, iba a volver a morir. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que sintió fueron dos cosas suaves que amortiguaron su caída, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio un rostro horrible, lleno de cicatrices, gritó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- No seré lindo, pero tú tampoco eres una supermodelo. – decía Kabal dejando a Mileena en el suelo y volviendo a colocarse la máscara, al parecer la mujer había perdido el velo durante la caída y se veían sus dientes puntiagudos de tarkatana.

Usando de nuevo su supervelocidad, Kabal volvió con Mileena en los brazos, aun temblando por la impresión, no tardó más de pocos segundos en volver con Sonya y Stryker.

- ¿Te dijo algo Kabal? – preguntó el oficial.

- No, no me dijo nada, tal vez quiera hacerlo otra vez.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡LES DIRÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAN SABER, PERO NO ME ARROJEN DE NUEVO! – rogaba la mujer aterrorizada por todo lo vivido.

- Muy bien, dime lo que quiero saber.

- Shang Tsung, el hechicero, él es capaz de crear portales que conectan Earthrealm con Outworld.

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó curioso el oficial.

- No lo sé…

- ¡Kabal! – le ordenó de nuevo Stryker, el exBlack Dragon estaba listo para arrojar de nuevo a Mileena.

- ¡Aquí en Earthrealm! ¡Él vino con nosotros al crear el portal, seguro que todavía estará aquí! – completó Mileena.

- Muy bien, gracias. – dijo Stryker y de un puñetazo desmayó a la ninja rosa.

- ¿No crees que eres un poco rudo? – decía Sonya indignada.

- Bueno, pero funcionó, ahora debemos encontrar a ese Shang Tsung y obligarlo a que nos haga un portal.

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Lo vas a colgar de un edificio y dejarlo caer para que Kabal lo ataje?

- No, no me gusta repetir trucos.

El trio bajo del rascacielos dejando a Mileena inconsciente en la terraza, aunque sin esposas ya que Stryker pensó que las necesitaría más adelante. Siguieron caminando, tenían un nuevo objetivo y no quería perderlo.

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bien, así concluye el segundo capítulo, lo de la emboscada al templo y el interrogatorio a Mileena fueron ideas mías, pero Jade y Reptile secuestrando a Kitana ocurre de verdad.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos que le depara al policía, a la soldado y al excriminal.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	3. El portal

Capítulo 3: El portal

Stryker, Sonya y Kabal siguieron caminando en un rumbo fijo en una ciudad abandonada, la teniente no podía evitar un poco de nervios pero quería disimular ante la seriedad de sus compañeros.

- Stryker… ¿estás seguro que quieres encontrar a Shang Tsung? – preguntaba Sonya Blade.

- Si es el único que puede ayudarnos a llegar a Outworld, debemos hallarlo. – respondió seguro el oficial.

- Pero… no es un simple guerrero… es un hechicero muy poderoso… además Raiden también puede llevarnos a Outworld.

- Sonya, no podemos regresar al templo ahora, si tienes miedo no hace falta que me acompañes, puedes quedarte aquí.

- No tengo miedo por mí… sino por ti…

El policía miró sorprendido a la militar, no entendía que quería decir con esas palabras, los ojos verdes de ella miraban para otro lado mientras explicaba:

- Hace poco perdí a un compañero y amigo… no quiero perder a otro…

- Sé que te sientes mal por Cage, pero no va a pasar nada… iremos a Outworld y destruiremos a ese Shao Kahn y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Stryker, pero es una locura enfrentarse a Shao Kahn.

- Si lo atacamos por sorpresa quizás podamos vencerlo… – decía Kabal hasta que algo lo impactó.

Una esfera de energía, de color verde, golpeó de lleno al exBlack Dragon, dejándolo en el suelo desmayado. Sonya y Stryker miraron en la dirección de dónde provino dicho proyectil, los ojos de la teniente se abrieron a más no poder mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

- ¡Sonya! – dijo una voz, era un hombre que se acercaba, llevaba un pantalón negro y azul, pelo castaño y lentes de sol cubriéndole los ojos.

- ¡¿JOHNNY?! – exclamó Sonya Blade sorprendida.

En efecto era él, Johnny Cage, quien había sido asesinado a manos de Motaro… o por lo menos eso se pensaba.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – amenazaba Cage a Stryker.

- Tranquilo Johnny… él es de los nuestros, - lo detuvo la militar y luego señaló al inconsciente Kabal. – Él también.

- ¿Son de los nuestros? Oh, pensé que te tenían secuestrada o algo. – decía el actor.

- ¿Tengo apariencia de secuestrador? – dijo el policía señalándose.

- Vaya… ¿eres policía?

- No, soy vendedor de helados… ¡claro que soy policía!

- Bueno, no seas así Stryker. – le recriminaba Sonya. – perdónalo, es un poco rudo.

- No hay problema, si están con nosotros, bienvenido sean… bueno lástima que tu amigo enmascarado no se puede levantar, pensé que era un enemigo.

- Sí, ese es Kabal, era un compañero de Kano en el Black Dragon pero se rebeló y ahora está con nosotros.

Sonya no podía evitar sonreír y abrazar a Cage, ella lo había dado por muerto, pero ahora estaba lo más bien, sin ningún rasguño.

- Pero Johnny… ¿Cómo sobreviviste a Motaro? Yo vi que él te clavó su lanza en el pecho. – preguntaba ella.

- Bueno, su lanza se clavó en mi pecho, un poco más y habría atravesado mi corazón. Pero hace poco Raiden me encontró, me curó… y aquí estoy. – explicaba él.

- ¿Te clavaron una lanza en el pecho? ¿Por qué no tienes cicatriz? – preguntaba seriamente Stryker.

- Porque Raiden me curó con sus poderes, no me dejó ni una marca. – le respondía también seriamente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Stryker miraba a Cage con una expresión mala, como observando cada detalle de él. Para sorpresa de la teniente, Stryker sacó su arma y le apuntó en la cara a Johnny.

- ¡¿Stryker?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- ¿No te das cuenta Sonya? ¡Él no es Johnny!

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así si nunca lo conociste como yo? ¡Acabas de conocerlo ahora!

- Tú misma dijiste que lo viste siendo asesinado, es imposible que esté aquí ahora.

- Pero Raiden pudo curarlo como dijo.

- De ser así, Raiden y los demás estarían con él. Además explícame cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este chiflado? – preguntaba Johnny extrañado.

- ¡Cállate! Eres uno de los hombres de Shao Kahn, deja de jugar o te volaré la tapa de los sesos.

Stryker estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero Sonya, desesperada, le apuntó con su pulsera lanza rayos.

- Sonya… - trataba de hablar Stryker.

- ¡Baja el arma, Stryker!

- Mejor hazle caso. – se metía Cage.

- ¡Tú cállate! – le gritó Kurtis para luego dirigirse a Sonya. - ¡¿No te das cuenta que es un impostor, Sonya?!

- Es él, Stryker, sé que es él. Por eso te pido que bajes el arma.

- No te dejes engañar… Johnny murió… tú mismo lo viste ser asesinado.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Deja que me encargue yo.

- Stryker… no volveré a repetirlo… baja el arma.

Desafiante, Stryker estaba por jalar del gatillo, con tristeza Sonya disparó un rayo rosa en forma de espiral que impactó al policía y lo dejó en el piso, herido. El actor se levantó los lentes impresionado.

- Gracias Sonya… este sujeto está loco.

- No está loco… solo está buscando venganza por lo que le hizo Shao Kahn a nuestro mundo.

- Pero podrías haber intentado convencerlo en lugar de dispararle.

- No iba a lograr convencerlo… igual no fue un disparo letal, solo lo programé para atontarlo unos momentos…

- ¿Realmente crees que soy un impostor?

- No Johnny, te conozco muy bien, ya con verte ya sé que eres tú… digo, ¿Quién más podrías ser?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece… este tipo? – dijo Cage mientras un aura verde lo cubría.

Sonya miraba boquiabierta como el actor fue cambiando de forma hasta tomar otra completamente distinta, de un sujeto de largos cabellos negros, barba y ojos malignos.

- ¡Shang Tsung! – recordó la teniente Blade.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el hechicero la golpeó con fuerza y la derribó.

- Que tonta es, señorita Blade. Parece que se olvidó mi capacidad de tomar forma de otras personas. – explicaba el brujo.

Sonya se levantó furiosa por el engaño y por haber atacado a un compañero que estaba en lo cierto. Ella había visto la habilidad de Shang Tsung, pero la emoción de ver de nuevo a Johnny la hicieron olvidar. Con bronca, la mujer arremetió contra su enemigo, lanzando patadas y golpes, como era de esperarse, debido a su superioridad, el hechicero bloqueaba todos los ataques y le lanzó una bola de fuego en forma de cráneo que le dio a la mujer de lleno.

La soldado volvió a caer, veía a su enemigo acercándose, quería levantarse pero se sentía muy débil por el golpe recibido.

- Jejeje, no tienes chances frente a mí. – reía el brujo. – Pudiste haber dejado que tú amigo me disparara, ahora aprendiste a que no debes guiarte por las apariencias.

- Y tú aprendiste que debes tener ojos en la espalda. – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Shang Tsung se dio la vuelta y se topó con el cañón del arma de Stryker, al parecer el policía se había recuperado. El brujo miraba con enojo pero el oficial aún más.

- Así que tú eres Shang Tsung. – decía Kurtis.

- Así es. – respondía amargamente el hechicero.

- Tú nos harás un portal para ir a Outworld. – ordenaba el oficial.

El brujo se echó a reír, Sonya se levantaba con esfuerzo mientras miraba toda la escena.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – preguntaba riéndose Shang Tsung.

- Porque si no, tendrás un balazo entre ceja y ceja… si realmente valoras tú vida te conviene aceptar. – le explicaba Stryker sin más.

El hechicero miraba con furia al policía pero solo conseguía que este apretara más el gatillo. La lealtad de Shang Tsung hacía Shao Kahn era mucha, pero si consideraba humillante haber sido vencido por un humano sin poderes, lo era más ser asesinado por este. Sin más opciones empezó a decir unos misteriosos conjuros, lentamente se formaba un pequeño vórtice mientras el brujo seguía con sus canticos. Luego de unos segundos el vórtice tomó la forma de un gran portal.

Stryker no quitaba sus ojos de Shang Tsung y seguía sin hacerlo mientras le hablaba a Sonya:

- Sonya, metete al portal y dime si es Outworld. – ordenaba el oficial.

La teniente obedeció y metió la cabeza por el portal y cuando la sacó hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Listo, ya está tu precioso portal… prepárate, porque del otro lado solo verás la muerte. – decía el hechicero con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Ya he oído eso muchas veces, sobre todo cuando estoy por ingresar a una casa de drogas en un allanamiento. – contestaba Stryker sin inmutarse. – Ahora a dormir.

De un culatazo el oficial tumbó al hechicero, quien cayó pesadamente con una herida en la cien. Con algo de vergüenza, Sonya se acercaba al hombre.

- Stryker… perdóname… yo estaba segura que era Cage…

- Después habrá tiempo para eso… vámonos.

- ¿Pero y Kabal?

- No tenemos tiempo… no sé cuánto durará el portal, es mejor entrar cuanto antes.

- Pero…

- ¿Vienes o no?

La mujer se quedó pensando, hasta que finalmente optó por seguir al oficial. Ambos cruzaron el portal, dejando atrás a su aliado y al hechicero. En unos pocos segundos el portal se cerró.

Como si se tratara de una increíble coincidencia, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Nightwolf y Sub-Zero llegaron al lugar.

- Kabal… - dijo el dios del trueno mirando al excriminal.

- … y Shang Tsung. – completaba Liu Kang.

- Pero no están ni Sonya ni Stryker. – hablaba Jax.

- Ya no siento su presencia aquí. – explicaba Raiden. – deben haber ido a Outworld, seguramente obligaron a Shang Tsung a crearles un portal para ir allá.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Al final el poli encontró la forma de ir a Outworld. – decía Kung Lao.

- Mejor, Raiden, ¿puedes llevarnos allá? – preguntaba Sub-Zero.

- Puedo hacerlo, si nos reunimos con ellos dos, iremos a rescatar a Kitana. –aceptó el dios del trueno. – Jax, toma a Kabal, lo necesitaremos.

El militar agarró al hombre desmayado entre sus brazos, pronto todos desparecieron en un solo relámpago brillante.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. Reuniendo al grupo

Capítulo 4: Reuniendo al grupo

La teniente Sonya Blade y el oficial Kurtis Stryker aparecieron en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, con árboles que tenían rostro y los miraban con detenimiento.

- Así que esto es Outworld. – decía el oficial.

- Solo es el bosque, aún debemos cruzar hasta la base donde está Shao Kahn. – aclaraba Sonya.

- Se ve que tú ya estuviste aquí.

- Sí, recuerdo que fui tomada prisionera, pero luego pudieron liberarme.

- Bien, tú me dirás el camino.

- Stryker, espera… estoy muy cansada, caminamos mucho en Earthrealm y además la pelea contra Shang Tsung…

- Pero Sonya, no hay tiempo para descansos… debemos seguir…

- Admiro tu energía Stryker, pero es necesario descansar un poco si queremos vencer a los soldados de Shao Kahn.

- ¿Pero cómo rayos vamos a descansar en medio de territorio enemigo?

- Es un bosque muy grande, solo bastará con escondernos bien y listo.

El policía se negaba a descansar, pero ante la insistencia de la mujer finalmente accedió, caminaron hasta adentrarse bien en el bosque y esconderse en el hueco de uno de los arboles vivientes,

- Solo hay que rezar que no haya ningún tarkatano, ellos tienen muy buen olfato. – decía preocupada Sonya.

- ¿Tarkatano? – preguntaba Stryker.

- Sí, son criaturas que parecen humanas pero con piel amarillenta, ojos naranjas y dientes largos y filosos, algunos pueden sacar cuchillas de sus brazos.

- Como el sujeto con el que peleé en Earthrealm.

- Exacto, Baraka, él es uno de los lideres… Mileena es mitad tarkatana también, pero es un clon de Kitana.

- Realmente sabes mucho sobre esto.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que aprendas sobre todas las criaturas de los reinos.

- A mí solo me interesan los que están de nuestro lado.

- Stryker… quería preguntarte ¿por qué eres así de frío? ¿Por qué eres tan rudo con todos?

- No lo estoy siendo contigo.

- Pero lo fuiste al principio… Stryker, si vamos a ser compañeros debo saber sobre ti…

- Soy policía de Nueva York… nada más…

- Pero no tienes la apariencia de ser un tipo frío y solitario… algo te pasó… algo te habrá hecho cambiar.

- ¿Quieres psicoanalizarme ahora?

- Solo quiero saber algo de tu vida… no puedes aislarte de tus compañeros… si has sido elegido protector de Earthrealm debes ayudarnos pero permitir que te ayudemos…

- De acuerdo "doctora"… le contaré algo de mi vida si eso la hace feliz…

- Te escucho.

- Hace varios años que soy policía, he hecho de todo: arrestos, allanamientos, tiroteos… cosas normales de la profesión. Yo tenía una compañera, tú me haces recordarla… te pareces a ella.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, rubia, ojos verdes, bonita… era mi compañera de mucho tiempo, ella siempre me hacía usar la gorra con la visera hacía atrás, decía que me parezco a Chad Smith… el baterista de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

La teniente no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al realizar la comparación, pero la expresión seria del oficial la hizo cambiar.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

- Una vez, junto a algunos agentes de la SWAT íbamos a ir a arrestar a un importante narcotraficante. Cuando nos vieron empezaron a disparar, ella y yo llevábamos chalecos antibalas. Yo logro abatir a varios de los traficantes y mi compañera también. En eso uno de los criminales me apunta con un arma en la cabeza pero yo lo tomó del brazo y lo desarmo, ella se ofreció a ayudarme… y no vio que del otro lado había otro miembro de la banda.

- Oh por dios…

- No pude hacer nada, le grité para que se diera vuelta pero era tarde, el maldito le disparó dos veces, furioso descargué mi arma contra él y luego fui a verla. Los dos disparos habían penetrado el chaleco, podía ver como se desangraba, ella me decía que no la abandonara, yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba… ella murió en mis brazos.

- Lo siento mucho… se ve que la querías…

- No la quería… la amaba… era mi novia… en ese mismo año nos íbamos a casar y ella iba a dejar el trabajo, es más ese arresto del narco iba a ser su último trabajo. No tienes idea lo duro que fue para mí ir al funeral, saludar a los familiares para darles el pésame…

- Te entiendo Stryker, yo también perdí un compañero… por culpa de Kano, el líder del Black Dragon, por eso lo estuve buscando hasta que lo arrojé desde lo alto de un edificio.

- Pero yo me negué a recibir otro compañero, desde ese entonces trabajo solo… y dejé de usar chalecos antibalas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y si tenías que ir a un tiroteo o un conflicto armado?

- Ya me daba igual vivir o morir, no le veía sentido llevar el chaleco encima.

- Pero debes vivir, no olvides que ahora eres un protector de la Tierra, somos la última esperanza de nuestro mundo.

- Yo no pedí ser un protector de la Tierra…

- Yo tampoco, pero fuimos elegidos porque somos los únicos que podemos detener a Shao Kahn y sus esbirros.

- Yo solo quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi ciudad.

- No tienes que dejar que una pérdida te aleje de todos, no puedes hacer esto solo… necesitas compañeros y lo sabes.

Stryker se quedó callado, no respondía lo que le había dicho Sonya, solo miraba el césped en aquel bosque lúgubre.

- ¿Stryker? – preguntaba Sonya pero él la calló.

- Shhhh, escucha, alguien se acerca. – dijo el oficial.

La teniente y el policía se pusieron de pie y observaron, podían ver tres figuras: dos mujeres, una vestida de azul y la otra de verde y un hombre, con un traje ninja verde.

- ¡Kitana! – dijo Sonya reconociendo a la princesa de Edenia. – Mileena decía la verdad, la trajeron de nuevo aquí.

- Muy bien, a mi señal disparamos contra la mujer de verde y el tipo. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntaba Stryker.

- De acuerdo.

Kurtis preparó su arma y Sonya su muñequera con lanza rayos y apuntaron a Jade y Reptile, quienes caminaban llevando a rastras a la pobre princesa. Kitana caminaba con esfuerzo hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

- Vamos Kitana, levántate. – decía Jade.

- No puedo más, hemos caminado mucho. – se quejaba la ninja azul.

- Falta un poco nada más.

- Pero Jade… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

- No tengo opción…

- Sí la tienes, puedes ayudarnos a vencer al emperador… si lo logramos podemos recuperar Edenia… nuestro hogar.

- No puedo hacerlo Kitana…

- Creí que eras mi amiga Jade… confié en ti… - decía con tristeza la edeniana.

- Soy tu amiga Kitana, te quiero y por eso me duele hacer esto.

- Entonces no lo hagas, yo sé que Liu Kang puede vencer a Shao Kahn, ya lo ha hecho una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor Jade… recuerda que nuestro hogar es Edenia… no Outworld… ayúdame… ayúdanos.

- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Reptile golpeando a Kitana. - ¡No oigas a esta traidora Jade! ¡Solo intenta manipularte!

- No intento manipularla… estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Dije que te calles. – decía el saurian mientras la pateaba en el suelo. – Nos has traído muchos problemas, no entiendo porque el emperador te quiere con vida… ya mismo debería matarte.

Jade miraba con angustia como su compañero seguía golpeando a su amiga, la edeniana de piel bronceada pensaba y pensaba. Finalmente sacó su bastón de metal y golpeó… a Reptile.

- ¿Qué mierda haces Jade? – se quejaba el saurian de dolor.

- Lo correcto. – respondía seriamente ella.

- ¿Osas revelarte contra nosotros? ¡Estas cometiendo un grave error al hacerlo ahora! – amenazaba Reptile a punto de atacar.

- Sí, debería haberlo hecho antes. – contestó Jade golpeándolo de nuevo con su bastón, dejándolo desmayado.

Sin perder tiempo la ninja verde ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, sentía ganas de pedirle perdón pero sabía que no era necesario, Kitana la abrazó fuertemente.

- Sabía que no me fallarías Jade. – decía contenta Kitana.

- Eres mi amiga, estaré siempre a tu lado… aunque arriesgue mi vida.

Tras ver la escena, Sonya y Stryker salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a ambas edenianas, estas los miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡Sonya, Stryker! ¿Qué hacen aquí en Outworld? – preguntaba Kitana.

- Vinimos a derrotar a Shao Kahn. – decía Sonya.

- Nos costó mucho venir así que no nos iremos ahora. – aseguraba Stryker.

- ¿Derrotar a Shao Kahn? ¿No podrían al menos esperar a Raiden? – hablaba Jade.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el dios del trueno apareció junto a los demás, Kabal se había despertado y se hallaba de pie con Jax y Sub-Zero.

- ¡Kitana! – exclamaba Liu Kang.

El monje shaolin y los demás se prepararon para pelear contra Jade, pero Kitana los detuvo:

- ¡No! ¡Ahora está de nuestro lado! – decía la princesa.

- Sé que hemos sido enemigos hasta ahora… pero créanme, ahora he cambiado. – agregaba Jade.

- Sí, Stryker y yo vimos como noqueaba a Reptile. – concluía Sonya.

- En ese caso, eres bienvenida a nuestro grupo Jade. – la felicitaba Raiden. – Sonya… Stryker… por fin los encontramos.

- Gracias por dejarme solo allá en Earthrealm. – decía irónico Kabal.

- No podíamos esperar a que te despertaras, el portal duró poco tiempo. – explico el policía.

- Stryker… ¿esta vez te has decidido a luchar a nuestro lado? – le preguntaba Kung Lao.

El oficial se tomó unos minutos para mirar a Sonya, ella le sonreía y hacía gesto de aprobación. Luego de eso Kurtis se dirigió al monje del sombrero filoso:

- Sí, si para derrotar a ese Shao Kahn, necesitamos estar todos juntos, cuenten conmigo.

- Perfecto, me alegra oírte decir eso Stryker. – expresaba el dios del trueno. – Ahora prepárense porque se viene quizás una de las batallas más feroces de nuestras vidas.

El grupo estaba completo: Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Stryker, Sonya, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero y Kabal. Todos los protectores de Earthrealm estaban listos para combatir. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacía la base de Shao Kahn

- _Ahora sí Shao Kahn. _–pensaba Raiden. –_ Pagarás por todo el daño que causaste._

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
